Objection!
by The Luna Complex
Summary: Seven years of objecting can lead to something wonderful.


**Disclaimer: I came to school today dressed as Edgeworth who forgot to put his pants on. But alas, I do not own Harry Potter. Or Phoenix Wright for that matter.**

_First Year_

Bright green eyes gazed at the young messy-haired preteen in obvious admiration.

"You really mean it?" a young redhead girl breathed in wonder.

"Yeah," the preteen assured, tilting his head back somewhat haughtily.

"Wow..." she whispered, leaning over the edge of the boat.

Suddenly she found herself falling headfirst into the seemingly black abyss of the lake.

"I thought you might want to see for yourself!" the formerly adored boy jeered scathingly.

"Objection!" the redhead spluttered, splashing around on the surface while pointing a finger accusingly at the laughing quartet safe and dry and the rocking boat.

_Second Year_

Tears filled round eyes as a young redhead searched the common room frantically in search of her favorite quill.

"Where could it be?" the young girl mumbled to herself.

Those same eyes narrowed dangerously as they landed on a gangly, messy-haired boy twirling a black ornately carved nightingale quill in his lithe Quidditch fingers.

"Give it back, Potter," the girl snarled dangerously.

"Never," the boy known as Potter smirked arrogantly.

"Give it back or I'll curse your fingers off."

"Objection!" the boy replied haughtily, tossing his head back and pointing an accusing finger at the irate redhead.

_Third Year_

"You will be working in pairs for this assignment," the professor known as Minerva McGonagall announced.

A class of third-year Gryffindors chattered excitedly and a redhead and a dirty blonde locked eyes.

"I have already assigned your partners for you," the Transfiguration teacher cut in sharply, interrupting the low chatter and replacing it with moans on dissatisfaction.

The dark-haired witch began reading names off a list.

"Anna Newberry and Remus Lupin," she announced, evoking a nervous smile from the dirty blonde and an encouraging one from the redhead.

A few more names were read.

"Lily Evans and James Potter."

A large, slightly malicious grin lit up the hazel-eyed boy sitting three seats away from the now irate redhead.

Suddenly, the redhead jumped up on her desk, pointing an accusing finger at the boy with the Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

"Objection!" the young teen shouted, earning herself an indignant squawk from her teacher and a week's worth of detentions.

_Fourth Year_

"Nice chest, Evans!" a gangly Quidditch player called out to a certain redhead with bright green eyes.

"Bugger off, Potter!" the redhead called out, crossing her arms over her newly developing chest self-consciously.

"Objection!" the smirking teen shouted out, pointing an accusing finger at the girl before forcibly removing her arms from her chest, earning himself a nasty hex and a trip to the hospital wing.

_Fifth Year_

A messy head of jet-black hair weaved through the crowd of students in the Great Hall like a snake after its prey.

Spotting his target, he strutted over to a group of Gryffindor girls like a proud peacock.

"Hey, Evans!" he shouted, receiving an immediate glare from the redheaded teen who was previously chattering meaninglessly with a petit dirty blonde.

"You. Me. Hogsmeade. This Saturday. I'll see you there," he stated matter-of-factly, turning to walk away back to his group of friends.

"Objection!" the redhead exclaimed, jumping up on the long table and pointing accusingly at the arrogant Quidditch player, spawning a stunned silence over the remaining students dining in the Great Hall.

_Sixth Year_

Six years of nothing but contempt and scorn from the redheaded teen lead to nothing but contempt and scorn in the heart of the messy-haired Quidditch star.

Six years of endless pursuit and stalking of the redheaded teen lead to some sick sort of masochistic attachment to the haughty Quidditch player, and his sudden lack of interest in her left some sort of empty feeling she couldn't quite place.

Maybe that's why it hurt so much when James Potter, star chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and former stalker of Lily Evans stood from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at their Headmaster and crying "Objection!" when told he would be working with Lily Evans as Head Boy and Girl in their seventh year of school.

_Seventh Year_

The Head Boy and Head Girl stood together in the dark corridors of the ominous castle not two feet from each other.

"You're very selfish, you know that?" a deep voice accused, hazel eyes looking admonishingly down into bright green ones.

"Maybe I am," a redheaded teen admitted, taking a step closer to the dark-haired boy.

"And what if I turn around and leave right now?" the not-so-gangly-anymore Quidditch star asked gently, taking a step toward the advancing redhead.

"I might just have to object to that," the Head Girl whispered quietly, closing the distance between her and the arrogant fool she had come to adore.

_Owari._

**A/N: I feel so proud of myself. A real oneshot that's not utterly ridiculous.**

**I really wanted to end that with an "OBJECTION!" but the story took a hold me somewhere along the way and wouldn't let me.**

**For those of you who were curious, my kitten's name is Selena. x3 Thank you for all the birthday wishes!**

**Selena loves reviews. Leave one and make a kitty happy. :)**


End file.
